


[Cover Art] Realignment by amethystkrystal

by Bookbee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee
Summary: Cover art for the fic Realignment by amethystkrystal!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	[Cover Art] Realignment by amethystkrystal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Realignment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440452) by [amethystkrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal). 



**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of these! :) 
> 
> Aslo let me know if you think I need to add any tags!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [epicstuckyficrecs](https://epicstuckyficrecs.tumblr.com) and Twitter [@epicstuckyfics](https://twitter.com/epicstuckyfics)


End file.
